1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a swing handle arrangement for an exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a structure through which a leg movement of the lower body and a waist-twisting movement of the upper body can be synchronically achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well-known, the fitness apparatus used for training the legs, such as fitness bike, treadmills or elliptical cross trainers, etc. is provided with structure on which the operator's feet stand. Some of the above-mentioned apparatuses include additional coupled handles on which both hands of the operator hold. However, they can be held by both hand of the operator only for conducting a forward and backward swing action that simulates the movement of the extremities when people walk or run. In other words, the upper body of the operator such as abdominal muscle can not be trained at the same time.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problem, another structure disclosed in US pat. application Ser. No. 2006/0293153 aims to achieve a synchronic stretching-forward effect of both hands (like the boxing action in the boxing game) when both feet of the operators conducts a treading movement.
The stretching-forward action of the upper limbs may achieve the training effect of the arm strength. However, it is not beneficial to the waist and abdominal muscles of the operator. When the operator requires the training of his waist and abdominal muscles, another fitness apparatuses must be used to fulfill his personal needs. As a result, the conventional apparatus requires further improvement.